Growing Pains
by LamiaJade
Summary: E/O DRABBLE CHALLENGE - DUST & TRAVEL. Hiding an injury or sickness is never a good idea. Somtimes it can even become life-threatening. Dean has to learn this the hard way. Sick!Dean Caring!Sam. HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEWSPAPER TAXIS!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody!

And Happy Happy Birthday, Newspaper Taxis! *smishes you* This one is for you!

At first I was thinking about continuing _Get Out Alive_ but I have a plot already planned for that one and I don't want to write it in drabble-style.

I hope this is okay as well. :)

A/N: These seven chapters are all related. You wanted something complete, so here it is, honey. *grins* I tried to use "Dust" or "Travel" in all these chapters. (The last two challenge words)

For the timeline - in my mind this little story plays during Season 1 but in the end it's up to you.

A/N: My hugest thanks (as always) to Enkidu07! Honey, you're awesome! *huggles you tightly*

Okay, have fun reading! ;)

* * *

**Growing Pains**

"Man, look at all the dust here." Sam ran a finger over the dusty book cover. "Guess no one borrowed _Germanic Mythology_ in quite some time."

"We wouldn't have to either if your laptop hadn't shut down," Dean grumbled, voice strained. He tried to take in deep even breaths. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Hey, I wasn't the one who was surfing porn, " Sam shot pack, grabbing another book from the bookshelf. " 'Sides, libraries aren't so bad."

"Hmm." Dean grunted, roughly rubbing over his eyes. The room started to spin slightly around him, intensifying the lingering nausea.

* * *

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

"You alright?" Sam's voice forced casual.

"Fine." Dean breathed through the steadily throbbing pain in his side, fighting off another wave of nausea. His legs felt like jello. "Let's get this over. Can't wait to get outta this town and back on the road."

_**oooo**_

For the twentieth time in ten minutes Sam's eyes traveled back to Dean's hunched figure next to him.

Worry blossomed inside his chest.

A fine sheen of sweat shimmered in the bright ceiling light of the library, illuminating the paleness of Dean's face even more. His breath was fast and shallow, pain-lines clearly visible on his face.

* * *

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

"Stop staring at me, Samantha. It gives me the creeps." Dean willed his voice to sound normal.

The pain in his side had worsened to nearly breathtaking levels. He slightly doubled over, one hand tightly pressed against his abdomen.

Damn Demigod-hunt. He just wanted to lay down, not sitting in some dusty library. Cute librarian or not.

His mind was getting hazy – fever. Great.

"Dean?" The hand on his shoulder startled him, the sudden movement sending new rays of pain through his side. Blinking, he tried to comprehend why Sam was suddenly standing next to him.

* * *

TBC….


	4. Chapter 4

The hand on his forehead was cold. Dean turned away from the touch, increasing the spinning in his head.

"You're pretty warm." Worried puppy dog eyes stared at him.

" 'm fine." He tried to straighten but his body had other plans. It felt like someone shoved a hot fire poker into his side. Dean groaned, doubling over.

"Dean." Panicked now. "Cut the crap, man. You're running a fever and are in obvious pain. You coming down with something?"

"Dunno. Maybe." Ragged gulps of air. "Side hurts like a bitch." Defeat.

Suddenly blinding white-hot pain tore through him and he screamed.

* * *

TBC….


	5. Chapter 5

Voices floated around him in the suddenly pain-free darkness.

"Dean? Dean! Come on, man, wake up!" Sam's voice. Panicked and worried.

"I called an ambulance. They should be here in a few minutes." A woman this time. Probably the young librarian. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's his appendix." A large hand on his head. "Damn, his fever's spiking."

"S'my?" Dean felt funny. He wasn't really in pain, not right now at least.

"Dean? Can you hear me?" He felt his brother hovering closely.

"Feel weird. 'S too hot. But pain's gone." This had to be good, right?

* * *

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean, can you open your eyes for me?" Sam never let go of his brother's arm. His heart pounded painfully inside his chest.

This wasn't good at all. He swallowed hard, his gaze briefly traveling to the young librarian next to him. Her face mirrored the same concern as Sam's.

Where the hell was this fucking ambulance?

Dean's gaze was glassy and unfocused, lids only on half-mast.

"Dean, hey, you with me?" A nod. "Since when did your side hurt?"

A slight shrug. "Couple of days…"

Sam couldn't say anything. Suddenly the EMTs were there, and with them a rush of action.

* * *

TBC….


	7. Chapter 7

Emergency surgery. Ruptured appendix. Infection. ICU.

Sam rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. Two days and Dean's condition was still serious.

He shifted in the hard plastic chair, watching dust dance in the sunlight that seeped through the curtains.

The sudden frantic beeping of the heart monitor made him jump.

Dean's panicked, unfocused eyes roamed through the room, not really seeing anything.

"Dean. Dean, hey, calm down!" Sam moved into Dean's field of view.

Hazel eyes locked with glassy green ones and slowly the fast, shallow breathing calmed.

"It's okay. You're gonna be fine. I'm here, just relax."

* * *

End

Thanks for reading! And reviews feed my muse! ;)


End file.
